


If Smiles Could Kill

by Agapostemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Humor, Keith (Voltron) Has BPD, M/M, Playful teasing, cute paladin shenanigans, even if it's not readily apparent in this particular fic, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/pseuds/Agapostemon
Summary: In which Keith gives Lance a bloody nose and then spends the whole day trying to make out with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I was writing too much angst, so here’s some silly fluff. I recommend you [reacquaint yourself with Keith facial expressions](http://laneylily.tumblr.com/post/156293701412/small-but-necessary-compilation-of-keith) before reading this (especially [this smile](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/voltron/images/5/57/191._You're_cutting_out.png/revision/latest?cb=20160803024406)).

Lance yawns and stretches violently, sprawling his body across the entire bed in the process (heedless of the fact that this is a twin-size bed and he’s sharing it with someone). With one last yawn, he opens his eyes to a familiar pair of blue-grey eyes staring directly into his own. “Keith!” he yelps, slightly startled.

“Heh,” the other boy chuckles. He’s wearing _that_ smile. The one that’s halfway between fond and cocky. Lance melts inwardly.

“Were you watching me sleep?!” the blue paladin sputters.

“Maybe,” says Keith, a twinkle in his eyes.

“That’s creepy!” accuses Lance, clearly not creeped out in the least. Without warning, he throws himself on the red paladin, hands primed for a tickle attack.

Before he makes contact with Keith’s vulnerable armpits, though, an elbow flies out of nowhere and smashes into his face.

“What the heck was _that_?!” Lance whines, retreating like a scolded puppy. Blood drips from his nose.

Keith is frozen in place, elbow still hoovering comically out in front of him. His expression is every bit as shocked as Lance’s. “Reflex?” he offers nervously.

Lance blinks. He sticks out his tongue a bit to try and catch the blood, trying to prevent the flow from reaching his shirt.

Keith slowly lowers his arm and sits up straight, “D-do you want me to patch that up for you?” He gestures at Lance’s face.

“Uh, tha’ be greyd,” says Lance, tongue still poking out. Keith blushes and gives Lance’s forehead a quick kiss before extracting himself from bed and shuffling off to find a first aid kit, or at least some tissues.

\--------------

By the time Lance and Keith shuffle sleepily into the kitchen, everyone else is already present. Lance can feel them staring at the wad of bloody tissue hanging from his nose.

“Lance! What happened? Are you okay?” Hunk asks, voice full of concern.

“Training acci—” Keith begins, but Lance interjects.

“He clocked me in the face with his elbow!”

“You were trying to tickle me!” Keith shouts over him.

At this point, Hunk and Pidge both dissolve into uncontrollable laughter. Hunk is snorting in glee and Pidge has to shove her glasses aside to wipe tears of laughter from her face.

“Well, I hope your injury won’t interfere with training after breakfast,” says Shiro with a poorly-concealed grin, sliding two plates of goo into Lance and Keith’s usual spots, “Eat up.”

“It’s just a bloody nose!” defends Lance as he slides out his chair, “I think I can handle training with a bruised snoot.”

“I thought you said this was ‘the worst thing that’s ever happened to your face.’ Your words, not mine,” Keith teases. There’s that _smile_ again.

“It is!” says Lance, blushing furiously, “But I can still fight!”

Allura can barely contain her giggles across the table, and Hunk gives a loud snort, trying to suppress another fit of laughter.

“You guys are the worst!” huffs Lance, “The! Worst!”

\--------------

After training and lunch are over, the paladins make their way up to one of the observation decks for a movie night. They pile onto the couches and Shiro pulls out the remote, prepared to mediate any movie-selection arguments that crop up.

“Is there a reason you still have a tissue crammed up your nose, Lance?” asks Pidge with a cheeky grin, “You know, the average nosebleed lasts less than 10 minutes.”

Lance sputters, tugging the bloody tissue from his nostril, “I… I forgot it was there!”

“No you didn’t,” says Keith, resting his chin on the blue paladin’s shoulder, “You were just milking your minor injury for all it was worth. I know you.” Lance can’t see his face from this angle, but he can _feel_ Keith smiling. That smile is gonna be the end of him, he swears.

“Guys, I hate to interrupt,” Hunk says, making a face, “But could you maybe, er… throw that tissue away?”

“Yeah, sure!” says Lance with a grin. Without hesitation, he flings the bloodied tissue at Hunk, who lets out a high-pitched shriek and deflects the tissue towards Pidge.

Pidge rolls her eyes and picks up the tissue between two fingers, walking over to the nearest waste receptacle to dispose of it.

“So,” Shiro speaks up, his voice authoritative but full of laughter, “What kind of movie do you kids wanna watch?”

“Yeah, guys, it’s movie night!” says Hunk. The glare he shoots at Lance and Keith isn’t very convincing. He can barely keep a straight face.

“Altean documentaries!” declares Pidge as she flings herself back into the seat beside Hunk.

“NO!” the rest of the group vetoes immediately (minus Shiro, who just laughs).

“Romance!” Lance suggests, giving Keith’s shoulders a squeeze.

“Ew, no,” Keith counters, “Remember the last Altean romance we watched? No way.”

“Oh,” Lance purses his lips, “I forgot about that. Action?”

“Did The Great and Might Lance just concede a victory to Keith?” Keith’s face lights up.

“What?! No!” Lance looks taken aback.

“Because it sure sounded like a Keith victory to me,” says Keith, pressing the bridge of his nose against the blue paladin’s neck. Lance can feel his eyelashes flutter closed against his skin. He can also feel the blood rising to his face.

“Ahem,” Hunk stands up from his seat and bellows, “MOVIE NIGHT! Remember?” He sits back down, his usual amicable smile immediately returning to his face.

“Does anyone have objections to action?” asks Shiro, surveying the room.

“While I would prefer a documentary, I’m sure any Altean film will still give us a glimpse into the Altean culture,” Pidge adjusts her glasses, “So sure, I’m fine with action.”

“As long as we’re watching a movie, I’ll watch anything!” Hunk agrees.

“Yeah, whatever,” Keith shrugs.

“Excellent,” Shiro nods, “So now that that’s settled… do any of you know which of these movies is action?”

They all stare at the mindboggling list of Altean titles on the screen for about 30 ticks before Hunk finally sighs and announces, “I’ll go get Coran…”

\--------------

After Coran comes to the rescue and sets them up with a somewhat gory and mostly confusing action movie, the rest of the evening goes fairly smoothly. Before they know it, Lance and Keith are on their way back down the hall leading to their sleeping quarters.

“So,” says Keith smugly, tucking his hands behind his head, “remember that time you admitted defeat to the one and only red paladin?”

“Shut uuup!” whines Lance, “That was hours ago! And besides, I realized my mistake before you even pointed it out. You just mentioned it before I got the chance to say anything.”

“So you’re saying I have better conversational reflexes than you?” There’s that _smile_ again.

“Aaagh, no!” Lance throws his hands in the air, “Why are you _like_ this!”

“Because,” Keith says with a chuckle, reaching to open lance’s bedroom door, “It’s fun to see how you react. It’s cute.”

“It’s wha—OAH!” before Lance can finish speaking, Keith has him pinned to his own bedroom wall, their chests pressed so close that Lance can feel both their heartbeats. They’re not quite in synch, so it’s an odd sensation… but not unpleasant.

“Is this okay?” asks Keith quietly, reaching up to tangle one hand in Lance’s short, brown hair. He sounds out-of-breath.

Lance nods, wide-eyed.

“Good,” Keith’s voice deepens, “Because I’ve been wanting to do this the whole freaking day.”

“O-oh,” Lance whispers. A nervous giggle escapes his throat as he dips down his forehead to head to rest it against Keith’s. His whole body is shaking like a leaf, but it feels weirdly nice?

“I’m gonna kiss you, now,” says Keith. Lance nods again, and suddenly the other boy’s lips are on his. They’re kissed before, but this time it’s longer. And wetter. And Lance feels a pressure in his chest like he’s drowning, except in a good way? So he grabs onto the back of Keith’s jacket with one hand and tangles the other in his hair, pulling himself closer, deepening the kiss. Keith releases his grip on Lance’s hair and slides it down, pulling their torsos closer together.

Eventually they separate, breathless. Panting, Keith buries his face in Lance’s shoulder and begins rubbing his back with his thumb. Lance stands up straight and wraps both arms loosely around the red paladin’s shoulders. He rests his cheek against Keith’s head and begins to rock them gently side-to-side.

“I love you, Keith,” murmurs Lance.

“You’re drooling on my head,” Keith mumbles into his shoulder.

Lance scowls, “I _said_ —”

“I know,” says Keith, “I love you, too.”

There’s that smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come say hi, I'm [Agapostemon](https://agapostemon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> Also: Please remember that I write purely for fun and catharsis. My fics are unbeta’d and minimally proofread. They’re not perfect, and that’s okay. If you notice something I could fix or improve, please keep those thoughts to yourself. If I genuinely want critique, I’ll ask a close friend in private. **Surprise critiques are very stressful and discouraging.** Thanks for understanding!


End file.
